New Years Eve
by marie-moxley-ambrose
Summary: Jonathan Good's younger sister, Mel is hiding a secret that involves her and one of his closest friends. Colby Lopez/Seth Rollins & OC. For Lynn. Two part one-shot.
1. Part One

**I got message the other day asking to do a story about a sister of one of the guys dating Colby, I think it was meant to mean that and I thought I was doing something similar but with Colby as the brother but then I had another idea. And because my friend loves Colby/Seth I did this for her [and the person who messaged me if this is what you meant] It's not story but a two part one shot. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>NEW YEARS EVE - Part One.<strong>

"You know you could help me instead of standing there watching me do everything," Melina Myers, who usually went by Mel, frowned at her boyfriend of four months Colby Lopez, who is better known as Seth Rollins to WWE's large fan base.

Melina Myers is the younger half-sister to Jonathan 'Jon' Good, also known as Dean Ambrose. She'd met Colby through him when the two men first met. They bonded well but didn't start dating until a few months ago. She hadn't told her brother that she was romantically involved with one of his friends. Both of them wanted to tell him but they didn't know how.

That was until Jon told her he wanted her to meet his new girlfriend. She and Colby both agreed it would be a good time to tell him, especially since it was a big deal with Jon wanting them to meet his girlfriend.

Jon wasn't the type of guy to bring a girl home to meet his family. He was never really serious enough with a girl to bring home. Part of it was because of who his parents are. His dad was always in and out of prison and his and Melina's mom was a chain smoking drunk when they were kids. She'd recently got sober and was trying to make amends with both her children. The other part of it was that even though he was 29 he still wasn't quite ready to settle down and start a family of his own. His career was really starting to blossom now that the SHIELD had gone their separate ways.

But Melina was always waiting for the day her big brother finally brought someone home to meet. And now it finally was happening. She knew this girl must really mean a lot to him and she couldn't wait to meet her.

"All you had to do is ask," he chuckled moving closer to her, earning another frown. "You need to relax babe, I'm sure she's a really lovely person, from what Joe and Jon's told me she sounds really nice."

"He's talked to Joe about her too?" Mel wasn't really surprise. Jon was still close friends with the other two guys that formed the SHIELD with him but it was obvious he was closer with Joe.

"He's talked to both of us about her but Joe's not meeting her until next week," Colby told her as he took over her job of slicing the tomatoes for the salad. It was almost the middle of winter, not really the season for salads but Mel loved them all year round. They were one of her favorite meals.

"I'm not just nervous about meeting this girl," She admitted as she stayed standing next to him, watching him carefully cut the fruit.

"I know," he said looking down at her, "I'm nervous too but hopefully Jonathan's girlfriend being her will stop him from doing something irrational."

"I won't blame him for being mad, we should have told him sooner."

"I know we should have but we're telling him now, better late than never," he sighed picking up the cut up tomatoes and put them in the bowl with the other ingredients.

"Yeah," she said giving him a small smile before pressing her lips to his before checking on the roast chicken in the oven.

-x-

Mel had just finished setting the table when there was a knock on her apartment door. Taking a deep breath in and out, she straightened her out and went and answered the door. She smiled as she opened the door to reveal her older brother and a very pretty brunette, their arms linking them together.

"Hey little sister," Jon smiled. Mel had never seen him smile so big or brightly before. She had a feeling the pretty raven haired woman standing with him had something to do with it.

"Hi," she smiled pulling his much larger frame into a hug when he unlinked arms with his girlfriend. Pulling back from the hug, she nervously let the couple inside and closed the door behind them.

"Mel I would like you to meet my girlfriend Emaleigh, Ems this is my younger sister Melina," Jon introduced the two most important women in his life to each other.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Emaleigh smiled, holding her hand out for the blonde to shake. "Jon's told me a lot about."

"Only the good stuff I hope," Mel returned her smile, shaking her hand. Emaleigh wasn't just some girl. The pretty woman her brother brought to her apartment looked around the same age as her and she was only 24 soon to be 25. She was a little curvy but wouldn't be classed as overweight. She seemed polite and not up herself like some of the ex-girlfriend's she'd heard about. Emaleigh was not what she was expecting, she was so much better than the blonde, money hungry bimbo she was expecting.

"I only have good stuff to tell," Jon grinned. Mel looked at him as he looked from her to the woman standing next to him. Seeing how he was looking at Emaleigh as he slipped an arm around the brunette's waist and pulled her closer to him. He was truly in love with this girl and by the look in her eyes she was madly in love with him.

"I'll just let Colby know you're here, dinner shouldn't be too far away," Mel told them.

"Okay," Jon smiled, taking Emaleigh's hand and led her to the couch.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked them.

"I'll have a beer if you have any," Jon told her as he sat down, pulling Emaleigh down with him.

"I'll have the same," Emaleigh smiled politely.

"Sure, I'll get Colby to bring them out,"

"Thanks sis," Jon smiled.

"You're welcome," she returned his smile and walked back into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around Colby's waist from behind. "You were right."

"Right about what?" he asked, as he finished pulling the chicken apart.

"She seems lovely," She kissed his back and let him go, walking over to the refrigerator. She pulled beers out and handed them to Colby. "You can take these out to them so you can meet her, I'll start putting everything on the table."

"Alright babe," he took the beers and pecked her lips. He was about to walk out of the kitchen when he noticed Jon standing there, a furious look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 will hopefully be posted in the next couple of days. I'm thinking of taking request but I would like some people to write me one in return if I do. You don't have to but it would be nice.<strong>


	2. Part Two

**Thanks to the person who reviewed and the people who faved and followed.**

* * *

><p><strong>NEW YEARS EVE – Part Two<strong>

"I know there are things you two don't tell me but this isn't one of those things!"

Mel swallowed the lump in her throat as her brother glared at her then at Colby and back to her. She didn't blame him for being furious. They should have told him sooner but were too cowardly to do it.

"We're sorry, we wanted to tell you sooner but we didn't know how," Colby spoke when Mel opened her mouth to say something but couldn't. This was the last way she wanted Jon finding out about them.

"I'm sure you did," Jon scoffed.

"What's going on?" Emaleigh's voice sounded from behind Jon, none of them had heard her come walk up behind him.

"I'm going out for a cigarette," Jon continued to glare at his sister and friend before turning on his heel. He kissed the side of Emaleigh's head letting her know he'll be fine before walking out the apartment door.

"Is everything okay?" Emaleigh asked the couple, confused to what was going on.

"I'm going to talk to Jon, Colby can explain what's happened," Mel said before following the way Jon went.

Walking outside the apartment complex Mel found Jon sitting against the wall, a cigarette between his fingers, his head resting back against the wall as he looked up at the sky. She sighed to herself as she walked closer to him.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you," she said grabbing his attention. "We didn't know how you'd react to us being together. I was scared you'd act like you are now."

"Then you don't know me as well as you think," he didn't glare at her this time but he did look slightly disappointed which hurt Mel a little. "I'm not blind. I've seen the way you two look at each other."

"So you're not mad that I'm in a relationship with one of your best friends?" she asked still a little unsure of what he was saying.

"No, I'm not mad you're together," he sighed. "I actually think you'd be good for one another."

Mel smiled hearing his approval but it faltered slightly when he continued to talk. "But I am a little hurt that you both couldn't tell until now."

"And we are sorry," she said moving closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him.

"I know," he said hugging her back and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry too."

"You don't have to be," she said pulling away from him. "If you were dating my best friend, didn't tell me, and found out the way you did, I'd have the same reaction."

"If you get pregnant or engaged, just don't go months without telling me," he told her, finishing his cigarette.

"We won't," she smiled again.

The siblings made their way back up to the apartment to see Emaleigh putting the gravy boat onto the table. Jon went straight over to her, his arms wrapping around her waist as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

Mel went into the kitchen where Colby was popping the cork off the wine bottle of the wine that was to go with dinner.

"Everything okay now?" he asked when she wrapped her arms around his waist once again.

"Yeah, he was just upset we didn't tell him sooner," she said placing a kiss to his shirt covered back and smiled. "But he's okay with us being together, he even said we'd be good for each other."

"I'm glad he does because I think we are good for each other," he turned around to face her and placed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"I do to." She smiled up at him and removed her arms from his waist. "Now let's get out there so Jon doesn't get impatient and starts eating without us."

Colby laughed and followed her out of the kitchen. He placed the bottle of wine on the table and took his seat next to Mel and across from Jon.

"This all looks amazing," Emaleigh complimented once everyone had some food on their plate and a glass of wine in front of them.

"Thanks," Mel smiled as they began to eat.

**-X-**

"Looks like it's only us two that'll be bringing in the New Year," Colby smiled looking over at Jon and Emaleigh.

After dinner and talking for a while Emaleigh helped Mel rinse the dishes and put them into the dishwasher. Mel washed the dishes that couldn't go in the dishwasher and put them away after Emaleigh dried them and put them aside. While the women done the dishes, Colby helped Jon go grab his and Emaleigh's bags and bring them up to the apartment.

Once the bags were in the guest bedroom and the dishes were done both the couples had sat down to watch a movie. It was only forty minutes into the movie when Colby noticed the other couple had fallen asleep.

Mel looked at the time and noticed it was a three minutes to midnight. "Should we wake them up?"

"No just leave them," Colby told her as he stood up from the couch, holding his hands out to her. She smiled up at him and took his outstretched hands, letting him pull her up from the couch and led her to her bedroom. He looked at the clock on her side of the bed and smiled. "Happy New Year, baby."

"Happy New Year," Mel grinned pulling him into a breath taking kiss.


End file.
